The Half Demon Goddess
by Kag1517
Summary: Kagome is a half-demon goddess the last of her kind. Kagome must save Inuyasha, years later they meet. kagome must marry to take the throne of gods and goddess. will she marry and who or will she die in the process by a evil god or goddess? please read!
1. They Meet

Kagome raced through a patch of flowers filled with tulips, lilies, any flower you can think of especially roses. They were Kagome's favorite flower in the whole universe, they reminded her of love. Kagome was four years old and very smart for a four year old. She knew all the names of the gods and goddesses and the planets. Kagome loved running to the edge of the holy city that hovered over Japan. Kagome reached the edge of the city lying on the cliff peering on all the demon, humans and half-demons. Humans and demons didn't like each other, Kagome thought they fought like a bunch of babies over strength. Half demons like her weren't excepted they had human blood demons didn't like that. They had demon blood humans didn't like that, Kagome was the only half demon excepted because she was a goddess.

She was the goddess of child birth, Kagome's legend said she was to have millions of children without any problems or complications. Kagome was also the goddess of beauty, her legend stated she would be as beautiful to make any man human, demon and half-demon alike love her mated ,married or not. She could put them under a spell, and if she kissed you on the check she could summon you to her if from the dead. Kagome caught sight of a bunch of kids picking on a half dog demon. Kagome became furious, she was a goddess all goddess and gods could make spells to punish the bad. Kagome's hand glowed pink a beam shot down invisible to a human/demon eye surrounding the mean kids. The kids would fall asleep and wake up with a very bad case of the measles one of the worst disease there was. The children would be taken to the priest. He would ask of their sins, when they said picking on a half demon the priest took the children placing them in front of an altar praying to the goddess kagome to forgive their sins. Kagome's hand would glow blue their sickness would get better before they got chicken pox that would scar their skin then they would get healthy again, perfectly fine. Kagome was a six year old of many emotions and feelings, you shouldn't mess with.

~*INUYASHA*~

Inuyasha ran from a group of bat demons, he was alone in the world his father died when he was born protecting him and his mother who had died a week ago. Inuyasha is six years old, he's a half dog demon his only family a half brother Shessoumaru hated humans and half- demons of half- breeds as he called them. Inuyasha got his own food cooked it and begged for money in the streets only to be turned to never to be excepted. He prayed to the gods and goddess that someone any one would except him as a person and not judge him by his blood and nature. Inuyasha sat down by a tree, a group of four boys about ten years of age walked up to him. _"Hey half-breed catch"_ one said throwing a ball only to hit Inuyasha in the face making his nose bleed. _"What half-breed can't catch a ball", "gonna cry to your momma- wait I bet he doesn't have one" _they laughed. Suddenly the broke out in the measles and screamed running to their mothers. Inuyasha looked up thanking the gods and goddess for protecting him. Inuyasha walked to a river washing his nose and walking in to the forest to build a fire and cook his dinner.

Inuyasha walked over to his favorite tree, he jumped to the top you could see everything up there. Inuyasha knew tonight the humans in a nearby village would be having a celebration. A celebration for the head priestess, she was to marry the lord of the south. Tonight he knew he would also be hunted down to be sacrificed to the gods and goddess. Many half-demons a born only to be sacrificed, their parents hate them and are forced to have them. They are sacrificed to please Amatsu Mikaboshi the god of evil, he had to have a half-demon sacrifice or he would become mad and kill till his power drained from no sacrifice.

Inuyasha knew he would die tonight it was just a matter of time before they came for him and he wouldn't fight.

~***SACRIFICE***~

The villagers carried inu on a mat his arms and legs tied up. He had a cloth gag in his mouth to block out his screams and cries during the sacrificing. The villagers set inu down in front of a shrine a priest set a blade, rag and holy water in a bucket in front of inu. The priest started by washing inu with holly water to purify him for the gods.

~***KAGOME***~

Kagome was furious how could they sacrifice this half-demon when she had just saved him. How could they and for Amatsu Mikaboshi, who was dead all the sacrifice's power went to Amida the selfish god of death. He was an evil man he took the power of the dead and used it to torture innocent people. Kagome had to stop them no matter who tried to stop her.

~***INU*~**

Inuyasha could see the priest say a chant to the gods and goddess but he couldn't hear him he was to busy starring at the goddess coming down from above. The priest saw this and called "_Goddess Kagome what an honor for you to be here at the sacrifice to make you stronger_". Kagome landed behind Inuyasha, "_stop this sacrifice how could you kill a half-demon, my own kind for a dead god_" the crowd gasped at this god Amatsu Mikaboshi was dead. "_Untie the sacrifice now!_" Kagome screeched, they did Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and flew off on a cloud to the forest.


	2. Years Go By

(A/N: KAGOME AND INUYASHA ARE SIX YEARS OLD NOT FOUR SORRY! Also sorry for the shortness I put this up before my family Christmas eve party!)

_RECAP_

"_Untie the sacrifice now!_" Kagome screeched, they did Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and flew off on a cloud to the forest.

_Story_

After Kagome landed Inuyasha sat at the base of Kagome's favorite tree, The God Tree. _"Why did you save me"_ Inuyasha asked, _"again you mean"_ Kagome said sit against the base of another tree across from Inuyasha. _"What do you mean again Kagome-sama"_ Inuyasha asked, _"no sama just Kagome, and who do you think the village kids…I don't let my kind get hurt" _Inuyasha was shocked at Kagome's words. Inuyasha stood, _"I'm sorry Kagome I must go I-"_ , _"where I know you live on your own in the woods"_ Kagome cut him off.

Inuyasha turned and jumped into the deep part of the forest where it was impossible to find anyone. Kagome watched Inuyasha jump away and looked to the sun noticing it was disappearing. Kagome jumped on her cloud and flew home.

~TEN YEARS LATER~

A sixteen year old Kagome sat in a tree watching the world below her. Ever since the encounter with Inuyasha she never left the land of the gods and goddess. In fact she had never heard or seen of Inuyasha, Kagome was dressed in a kimono, it was white with a pink sash and branches of cherry blossoms on it. Kagome was to become queen of the gods and goddess, meaning she had to marry god, human, half-demon or demon. It mattered not, she just had to marry or she couldn't become queen. Who she married if not god would become god, and she couldn't marry then divorce when she got the crown. No she was to mate for life, I mean she is half dog demon and dog demons mate for life half or not.

She found a half dog demon sitting in a tree. He had silver hair with dog ears on top of his head. He was well built, strong and handsome looking. Kagome couldn't place her finger on it but she knew him from somewhere. He was all alone in his tree, no one around. Kagome sighed she knew how he felt, she had just lost her only parent left. Her father died was she was very little and she only knew what her mother told her about him, which was very little because her mother would cry at the mention of his name. Her mother had just died of some sickness which was unheard of. Kagome got up and walked back to the castle and to her room. Kagome changed out of her kimono and placed in on a chair for her maid to take it to get the mud and dirt out of it. Kagome put on her silk night gown and climbed under her cool sheets.

~***INU***~

Inuyasha sat in The God Tree staring at the sky. Everything was quiet around him, so he could hear the nearby village celebrate a wedding. '_I'll never get married_' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha jumped down from The God Tree and started toward the river. Inuyasha sat down at the edge of river and stuck his feet in. Inuyasha laid back and stared at the sky. The stars were out and twinkling. Inuyasha could see the bottom of the city of the gods and goddess. '_I wonder what it would be like to be a god_" Inuyasha thought as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
